Friendship is Magic (My way)
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: This is how I thought the first episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic should have been written. I will tell you now, it will be similar to the first episode, but in some ways will be different.


Friendship is Magic (My way)

**Hey everypony! **

**My mind: That is the worst joke you could ever pull!**

**Me: I'm trying to get into the MLP mood! After all this is how I thought the first episode should have been written.**

**My mind: Alright! But don't try this in any of your other stories that don't have anything to do with MLP!**

**Me: Deal. Anyway you're all probably like 'YOU'RE A FAN OF MLP!?' Yes I am. I like a show that is targeted for a younger audience. Shocking.**

**My mind: But you like Wild Kratts!**

**Me: I know. I was being sarcastic! Anyway, I'm getting off topic I was watching a youtube video by bronycurious, and he was talking about how the first episode of MLP didn't have enough time to introduce the main protagonists, how the pacing was good in the first part, but not in the second, and how Nightmare Moon needed more explaining to give her character depth, so I thought 'hey, you're right! How can I incorporate that into a better version of the episode. And I got this! So you know what I'm going to say: Enjoy!**

_Once apon a time there were two sisters. One controlled the sun, the other the moon. They lived in harmony for eons until the younger sister that controlled the moon began to loath her older sister because all their royal subjects frolicked and played during the day, and slumbered during her night. _

_The sister of the moon refused to let her older sister raise the sun, forcing the her to send her younger sister to the moon using the elements of harmony. The younger sister befriended the stars, and they vowed to help her escape when the elements of harmony's holders were lost._

"Spike?! Do you know what that means?!" A young pony with a purple coat, with a purple mane, and tail to match asked her dragon friend. "No. not necessarily." The young green and purple dragon said. "This could mean that at any time the Mare in the Moon could be released at any time!" The young pony said. "Twilight, what's the chance of one of the bearers of the elements of harmony to suddenly disappear?" Spike asked, and turned around to find Twilight gone. "Twilight?!" Spike asked, and looked around, and spotted a group of ponies.

"Excuse me? Have you seen Twilight anywhere?" "I think she ran towards the library." One of the ponies said. "Thanks!" Spike said, and ran towards the library.

When Spike busted into the library the librarian shushed him. "Sorry." He whispered, and instantly spotted Twilight. "Twilight! Why are you here?" Spike asked, and Twilight turned towards him with a stack of books behind her. "I'm looking for more information on the elements of harmony, the only magic able to contain the Mare in the Moon.

Just then Princess Celestia entered the library, and walked up to Twilight. "Princess Celestia! I need to tell you something!" Twilight said, and explained what she had found. "You don't need to worry about that my faithful student. I know where the bearers of the elements are. Also, I have good news! You're going to Ponyville to make some friends." "But Princess-" "Don't worry Twilight. I have it covered here, you don't need to worry." Princess Celestia said, and sent Twilight to the carriage to take her to Ponyville.

"I still don't understand how Princess Celestia can be so calm about all this! I mean if even one of the elements are gone the Mare in the Moon could escape, and all of Equestria could fall into eternal darkness!" Twilight said, and looked at the map she had and saw Ponyville was only a few minutes away. "Relax Twilight. You heard the Princess, everything is okay, and you shouldn't worry." Spike said, and he burped out a note, accidentally hitting Twilight in the head.

"Ow!" Twilight said, and looked at the note, and picked it up using her magical unicorn telepathy, and started to read it.

_My faithful student,_

_I have arranged you a place to live in Ponyville it is on the corner of Sugercube corner, and since I know how much you love reading, you will be living in a library! I hope this will help you relax, and forget your troubles._

_Princess Celestia_

"Isn't that great Twilight?" Spike asked, right as they arrived at Ponyville. "I guess." She said, and stepped out of the carriage. "Thank you good sirs!" Twilight said, and handed them a bit. "You're very welcome ma'am." On of the pegasi said, and the pair flew off.

"So where is Sugercube Corner?" Spike asked. "How about we go ask that pony over there." "Excuse me? Can you tell me where Sugercube Corner is?" Twilight asked to the pink pony. "You live in Sugercube Corner too?! I haven't seen you around so you must be new! I just love meeting new people! Meeting new people means making more friends, and making more friends means I can be happier, and when I'm happier I can throw more parties, and when I can throw more parties I can make even more friends!" the pony said, and took a large breath of air. "I don't mean to be rude, but I just need to know where Sugercube Corner is." Twilight said. "I'm Pinkie Pie! I can show you to Sugercube Corner if you want!" Pinkie Pie said, and Twilight cracked a smile.

"Sure!" Twilight said, and Pinkie lead her to Sugercube Corner, all the while telling jokes, singing songs, and bouncing and giggling. "It was nice to meet you Pinkie, but I have to unpack!" Twilight said, and Pinkie bounced away singing. "She was nice." Twilight said, and unloaded her possessions onto the desks, and shelves. When she was finished there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Twilight asked, and saw a white pony with purple curly hair. "Darling! Pinkie told me you were new here and didn't have any friends, so I thought I would come here, and have some tea with you. I'm Rarity." Rarity said, and Twilight let her in. "So where are you from?" Rarity said. "I'm from Canterlot." Twilight said, and Rarity gasped. "Canterlot! I have always wanted to go there! It would be my big break! The dresses I designed, and made would be in every shop window! You have to tell me why you would leave such a wonderful place!" Rarity said, and Twilight told her about what had happened that day.

"Oh goodness! I can see why the Princess would have you come and live here! How about this, I'll give you a tour of Ponyville, and then when you can, just swing over to my shop, and I'll find you the perfect dress!" "That would be delightful!" Twilight said, and she and Rarity walked out of the home with Spike following behind, star struck by Rarity's beauty.

"And here we have the Apple family barn." Rarity said, and called a pony named 'Applejack' to come over. "Hi! I'm Applejack! Nice to meet ya!" The pony said, and steered Twilight over to a bench where she met the whole Apple family. "I hope you can come by more often!" Applejack said, and Rarity and Twilight walked out of the barn and continued on with the tour.

"Over here is Rainbow Dash's house. Hello? Rainbow Dash? We have a new resident in Ponyville, and you need to meet her!" Rarity said, and a blue pony with a rainbow mane popped her head out. "Oh hi! I haven't seen you around. I'm Rainbow Dash." She said, and flew down to shake Twilight's hoof. "Nice to meet you I'm Twilight!" "So what brings you here Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Princess Celestia wanted me to live here to try to make some friends, and try to forget my troubles."

"That's cool. Have you met Pinkie Pie?" "Yes. I live on the same street as her." Twilight replied. "Yeah she throws the best parties in all of Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said, and flew back up to her home. "I would talk more but I have to clear the skies." "Bye!" Twilight said, and the two ponies walked back towards Sugercube Corner when a soft voice made them stop. "Excuse me. I have a family of ducks that need to get by." "Fluttershy! You need to meet the new resident in Ponyville!" Rarity said, and Fluttershy looked up, and saw Spike, and practically melted.

"Oh my goodness! I've never met a baby dragon before! What's your name?" "I'm Spike! I live with Twilight!" Spike said, and Fluttershy picked him up. "He's so cute! How'd you get him?" Fluttershy asked. "I hatched him from an egg when I was a little foal." Twilight said, blushing a bit.

"He's so cute I just want to eat him up!" Fluttershy said, and put Spike down. "Can I play with him later?" "Sure!" Twilight said, and Rarity, and her walked back to the library. "Thanks for the tour Rarity! I really appreciate it!" Twilight said, and when she got home she collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep.

**So I hope you like the first chapter. But first let me put up a disclaimer: this is what I want the episode to be like, in other words this is my own opinion. I don't need people to review saying that this isn't what the episode is like at all, I know it's not. So with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am looking forward to doing more of this!**

**And to all you bronies out there, brohoof!**


End file.
